Hidden Rage
by Borderlined Innocence
Summary: Did he really win? Was he really victorious? Yet at what cost, how could this be a victory when they had lost so much? No. The young boy's eyes widened when he felt that monster's evil energy once again. crappy summary sorry :P


Okay this is a spur of the moment type thing so it might be a little rushed. This is a little thing I did about Gohan during and right after the dreaded Cell Games, while he was still on the battle field and what emotions he might be feeling.

BI: Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: (Scrawls down fake DBZ owner ship claim) See I own DBZ! (Fake document spontaneously combusts) Well there's always hope. :P

~!#$%^&*()STORYTIME()*&^%$#!~

_Do what you what you want if you have a dream for better_

_Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore_

_(Remember who you really are)_

Did he really win? Was he really victorious? Yet at what cost, how could this be a victory when they had lost so much?

No. The young boy's eyes widened when he felt that monsters evil energy once again.

_Do what you what you want your worlds closing in on you now_

_(It isn't over)_

_Stand and face the unknown_

_(Got to remember who you really are)_

_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection _

He watched as even more people lost their precious lives due to his insolence and cockiness. He couldn't bare it, he watched, as there he went, in a blinding rage, exhibit A of a furious father.

_Hello, hello remember me_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

No! Not another life! He was eleven! He would stop this, and when he did he didn't want three lives on his conscience.

_Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down_

_(It isn't over)_

_Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for_

_(Got to remember who you really are)_

_But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you_

Gah, his arm was completely useless now, but that was a small price to pay for saving a life. Now to that monster.

"KA ME… HA ME… HAAAAAAAA!" The infamous words escaped his lips. Although there was still something missing.

_Hello, hello remember me_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_Hello, hello remember me_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to BELIEVE!_

No matter how hard he pushed or how much energy he supplied, there was no way he could win. Yet he could feel it, yes, his dad, his voice, pushing him on!

_There's still time_

_Close your eyes_

_Our love will guide you home_

_Tear down the walls and free your soul_

_Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down_

It still wasn't enough! And there was that monster flicking away his friends like irate insects, which was really what he was. Still there was that taunting! That insufferable taunting, yet he was still losing this war. He had to win!

_Hello, hello it's only me infecting everything you love_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_Hello, hello remember me_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness _

_Hello, hello remember me I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_We can break through!_

Yes! Almost there! Just a little push and he would have it!

HE DID IT! That one little distraction was enough to give him that slight edge, that brief second was all he needed to push the monster back and eliminate him permanently.

_Remember who you really are_

He collapsed, sheer joy overrode his nerves enabling him to collapse from exhaustion instead of pain and luckily to slip into unconsciousness so as not to push his broken body further. Yet unnoticed by his comrades, Gohan let a single tear slide down his bloody and tattered face.

_Do what you what you want!_

~!#$%^&*()THEEND()*&^%$#!~

The song unfortunately wasn't by me, it was What You Want by Evanescence

Reviews are appreciated :) and I hoped you liked it. This was a one shot so only one chappy sorry, plus it's 2:17 AM and I took an hour to write this (^_^'). And I tried to keep names out till the last where it says Gohan, I thought it was cool… I hope it wasn't too confusing though :P

~*Innocence*~


End file.
